


Anything Can Happen

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Cartero, Gen, M/M, Tennis Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: The continued conversation between Bobby and the Barber.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Anything Can Happen

Bobby kept his head down as the barber began to get to work on his hair. The silence was only disturbed by the snipping of scissors. That was until the barber started to make some small talk.

“So, excited for the dance tonight?”

Bobby, knowing better than lifting his head while sharp scissors were close to it, kept his head in place as he responded.

“Sure, I guess. Kind of nervous, but y’know, it’s chill.”

“Nervous?” The barber gently combed through Bobby’s hair as he continued the conversation, making the occasional snip as he did so.

“Is it about that person you may or may not want to look nice for?”

Bobby almost lifted his head, but his hairstylist gently but firmly pushed it back down. “Hey, what’d I say? Head down.”

Bobby sighed and let his head dangle. “Well, is this special person the source of your nervousness or is it something else?”

Bobby, embarrassed, didn’t respond as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. While it was true, Bobby didn’t want to talk about it that much. He’s never really been the type to share how he feels. Mostly because even he sometimes can’t figure out what he feels. That has especially been a problem after the knee touching incident with Liam.

The stylist, sensing Bobby’s awkwardness, decided to lighten the mood with his next words.

“Well, don’t worry too much. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be a heartbreaker for sure.”

A small grin grew on Bobby’s face at those words. His gut was still filled with anxiousness, like how he felt before a tennis match, but he did feel a little better. Even it was just a little bit. Bobby wanted to change the topic a little though, still not feeling comfortable talking about it.

“Do you remember what your first dance was like?”

The man gave a slight chuckle. “Boy do I ever. Lift your head a bit, tilt it to the left slightly.”

Bobby did as he was instructed and the barber continued to talk about his dance while Bobby listened to it, along with the sound of the scissors by his ear. He watched him through the mirror as he was talking.

“I remember I was looking forward to it forever. There was this one guy in my social studies class that I was head over heels for. Of course, I wasn’t out at the time. Hell, I barely knew what the word ‘gay’ meant. But I knew I liked talking with him a lot and I wanted to keep talking with him at the dance.”

Bobby’s eyes drifted away slightly from the man’s reflection as he felt himself relate. Sure, he liked to chill with Ziggy and Danny, but with Liam, it was different. He told him things about himself that nobody else knows about, and Liam did the same thing. His talks with Liam were the things he found himself longing for almost every day. Bobby’s heart began to flutter slightly when going over those talks in his head.

“ _Did_ you talk to him?”

The man’s head shook slightly as he walked around in front of Bobby, starting to clip at the front of his hair.

“Not really. I was too nervous. The most I did was say ‘hi’ as he walked past me. I stood by the punch bowl the entire time.” He cuts a little more off the front of the hair and Bobby tries to sit still as he blinks strands from his eyes. “Luckily, my confidence has grown a lot since then, and that’s how I ended up with Bruno.”

He put his scissors down as he combed his hands through Bobby’s hair, styling the final product.

“And your confidence should have grown more now too.” He says as he unclips the gown from Bobby’s neck. “Because your hair looks fantastic, if I may say so myself.”

Bobby gives himself a once over in the mirror, the smile on his face growing by the second. “Chill.”

The barber smiles along with him, proud of his work. “Chill indeed.”

Bobby turns to him, a grateful expression on his face. “Thanks, man. How much do I owe you?”

“Oh no, please, it’s on the house.”

Bobby smiles at the man again. “Seriously, thanks, dude.”

“It was my pleasure. Have fun at your dance. Hope you’re braver than I was. Take a chance. Anything can happen.”

Bobby nods gratefully and gives the man a wave as he goes over to a waiting chair. While he waits for his mom and sister to get ready to leave, he imagines what could happen that night.

He and Liam can talk more, have fun, enjoy each other’s company. After all, it is a middle school dance.

Anything can happen.


End file.
